


The Baker's Daughter

by Lexifer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Male Solo, Playful Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexifer/pseuds/Lexifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet romance/smut story based on 2k12 version of Michelangeo and OC. I do not own the TMNT.</p><p>Won 2nd for Most Lovable OC (Abbey), and 3rd for Sexiest Michelangelo in the 2014-15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GIFT

The summer air caressed the four ninja brothers as they ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the cool of the night. They were silent besides the occasional grunt or pant. Their footfalls were heavier than usual after a long night of dealing with the Kraang. The turtles cringed when they heard the sound of breaking glass shatter the relative peace of the New York night. Leonardo sighed. They were all exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed before sunrise, but the sound was very close. Raphael and Michelangelo were already drifting off in that direction, while Donatello hung back, looking at Leonardo questioningly. He nodded to Donnie and all of them were off to investigate.

They dropped in heroically and scattered three Purple Dragon vandals quickly and effortlessly. They had broken in the front window of a bakery and cornered a female worker in the alley behind. She hid beside a dumpster and listened to the sound of the struggle, too shaken to peek around it and see what was happening. Michelangelo knew that his brothers were all exhausted and cranky so he volunteered to stay back for a few minutes to make sure she was alright. Leonardo gave him a warning look before they turned and left.

He slunk into the darkest shadow of the alley and looked her over. She was sitting on the dirty ground, eyes wide in shock. A tear trailed a wet path down one side of her dirty face. "Are you alright?" Michelangelo asked gently.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, searching the shadows for him and seeing nothing. Riding the crashing wave of her adrenaline, she thought of the state of the bakery almost hysterically. "No! My parents are going to flip when they see the window."

He was surprised that she seemed to be about the same age as him. "This is your parent's bakery?" he asked. She nodded absently. He was impressed. The bakery, Treats Dunn Right, was owned by the famous baker Doreen Dunn. She was widely sought after for cakes and specialty pastries for all sorts of occasions he was fairly sure he would never get invited to. "I'm sure they will just be happy you are alright."

"Ya, I guess so. Thank you for helping me." She sniffled.

Michelangelo didn't want to leave until the police showed up. He also enjoyed talking to new people and wanted to keep the conversation going a bit longer. "Why were Purple Dragons bothering you?"

"They tried to get 'protection' money from us. They've been hassling some of the other shops on the street too. My mom said no and pressed the silent alarm. Almost got the guy arrested. So they tried to send a message by roughing me up while I'm here alone baking. That's what they said anyway. Cowards," she spat. "Hey, can you help me back into the kitchen? I hurt my ankle."

His breath caught for a moment. "I don't think that's a good idea. My brothers will freak out if I let anyone see me."

"What? No one has seen you except your brothers?"

"Well, no, but it doesn't go very well for me when I try to make friends. Only the people we fight see us. And the other mutants that want to kill us." He clamped a hand over his mouth too late.

" _Other_ mutants? You're a mutant? That is seriously weak. If you don't want to help me up, just go."

"Hey, we did help!" Sirens were making their way through the city. "The police will help you if you are hurt."

"Fine, whatever," she grumbled, raising to her feet on her own. There was no way she was going to sit on that filthy concrete any longer, it was making her skin crawl.

She hobbled a short way towards the open door leading back into the kitchen, but a misstep on her sprained ankle caused her to cry out and fall forward. She was caught by a pair of strong arms, and she looked up into the nervous baby blue eyes of her savior.

"Ugh, hi," he said brightly with a smile. Her jaw dropped and she just stared.

He picked her up and set her on a chair in the kitchen, the sirens very close. She made no move to resist in her shock. He sighed and left. He was a few steps out the door when he heard her yell over the wailing noise. "Wait!" He couldn't resist turning back, even though he could hear Leo yelling in his head to get out of there on the double. "Come back one morning. Around this time on a Saturday or a Sunday. I want to thank you."

Michelangelo nodded at her and disappeared, running over rooftops to get back home before dawn. _Who considered it morning before the sun was even up?_ he thought to himself.

Over the next month he spent his weekends preoccupied with the girl from the bakery. There never seemed to be a good excuse to go out on his own at such an hour. He had kind of agreed to meet her again and didn't like going back on his word.

Finally on a slow Friday night spent mostly hanging around the lair, he let his inner Dr Prankenstien out to the max. He spent the entire evening terrorizing his brothers. Water balloons full of red food colouring that stained them pink, sugar in the salt shaker at dinner and taping over Space Heros with The Young and the Restless was just the beginning. He delighted in the uproar a whoopie cushion on Raph's weight bench caused. Then he stole half of Donnie's latest Kraang research, setting him on a frantic hunt to find the missing pages. Anything he could think up he dished out. By the end of the night he was sporting some new bruises and even Donnie was ready to kill him. Perfect. They were all so irritated with him that nothing on earth would make them cross the threshold into his room once they thought him safely contained within it. He didn't even have to try to sneak out quietly. They assumed any noise he made after lights out was further Mikey-hijinx and as long as they weren't at the brunt of it they didn't care to get out of bed.

Michelangelo grinned widely as he grabbed his skateboard and bounded off to the surface, shredding the rooftops toward his destination. The new front window revealed a mostly dark storefront. The back kitchen was completely separate from the cash counter, display and small seating area. A single car was parked in the tiny lot. He slunk into the alley and paused at the back door. He didn't know what else to do so he knocked, then hid just in case someone unexpected opened the door.

The young baker opened the door, heart thudding. "Hello?" she called out into the darkness.

"Are you alone?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes." She smiled, bracing herself as he emerged from the shadows. She had half-convinced herself that she imagined him. She stepped out to meet him and let the door close lightly. "I didn't think you were ever going to come back."

"It can be hard to get away on my own."

He looked nervous, his large fingers fidgeting against each other. He didn't meet her gaze but instead stared at her feet shyly. "I didn't tell anyone about you," she assured him.

He smiled and glanced up at last, relaxing. "Thanks." He looked her over for the first time, taking in her long dirty blonde hair swept up in a messy ponytail and pretty brown eyes. The apron she was wearing over her white chef's uniform made her look a bit frumpy but couldn't completely hide her ample breasts and hourglass figure. He realized he was staring and felt guilty for a moment.

She didn't notice as she was doing some staring of her own. The blend of human and turtle was perfect. She took in every detail she could, from his orange mask to his wrapped feet. There were weapons on his belt and little scars etched his plastron.

"Do you fight a lot?"

"Of course! I am a trained ninja," he boasted. "We try to help people, like we did with you."

"You and your brothers." He nodded. "And most of the people who have seen you are the bad guys who want to hurt you?"

"Mostly," he shrugged.

"That really sucks. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I have a gift for you."

His eyes lit up and he bounced on his toes excitedly. "What?"

She smiled and turned back to the door. As she opened it Michelangelo was hit with a back draft of the deliciously sweet aroma of baked goods. He swooned and his stomach growled. She laughed at the sound of it as she came back and handed him a small pink box. He took it carefully with his strange three-fingered hand and peeked inside. His face split into a giant grin and he practically glowed as he discovered half a dozen cupcakes.

He popped one moist, chocolate-frosted cupcake into his mouth. His eyes first widened in shock, then closed as he chewed slowly and moaned shamelessly in a most indecent way. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She hadn't even been sure if he would want to eat them at all.

"You made these?" he asked finally.

"Ya, I do all the baking for the weekend rush," she said proudly.

He put a hand on her shoulder and locked eyes with her. "These. Are. Amazing!"

A shiver tingled down her spine under his touch and gaze. She blushed at the praise. She was used to being in the shadow of her mother's famous talents. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey."

"I'm Abigail. My friends call me Abbey."

"I have to go, Abbey. Can I maybe visit you again sometime?"

"I would really like that." She found it almost impossible not to smile in his presence. He had an easy and lighthearted way about him that made her feel happy and safe. "I'll always have goodies waiting for you too," she said with a wink.

Thrilled, he said good-bye giddily and disappeared into the predawn darkness.


	2. INFATUATION

It was a frigid night in February and everyone had long turned in for the night and the relative warmth of their beds. Michelangelo slept on and off, waiting for the alarm he had set for himself to go off on his T-Phone. When the low beeping started at 4am, he was wide awake and fished around for his laptop quietly. He had convinced Donnie to let him have his own, and his genius brother had installed a sweet gaming system on it for him. As he opened the laptop and waited for his eyes to adjust to the screen's blinding light he smiled to himself. Online gaming was awesome, but he really had wanted his own laptop so he could chat with Abbey.

He managed to visit her once or twice a month. They had started chatting online after his third visit. Originally it was just to plan their meetings so she could make him something extra special to tantalize his taste buds, but they soon started talking about everything. Michelangelo always had the craziest stories to tell. Alien invasions, mutant squirrels, an ice cream cat, a mutant fish monster with robotic legs.

Abigail wondered how much of it was true. What she did know for certain was that he always made her laugh. Even the most stressful day could be forgotten when chatting with him. Entering the bakery early for her shift she booted up the computer in the office. He was waiting for her and she smiled.

 _CrmPuff: hey Mikey_  
PartyDude: hey  
 _CrmPuff: we still on for tonight?_  
PartyDude: ya I can probably be there in about an hour, but I gotta sneak out  
PartyDude: harder than you would think in a house full of ninjas  
 _CrmPuff: good, I need some Mikey charm tonight...I hate this time of year_  
PartyDude: winter?  
 _CrmPuff: February...this weekend, it's Valentine's day  
CrmPuff: another reminder that all the guys at my school prefer the skinny pretty girls_  
PartyDude: that's ridiculous you aren't fat at all  
 _CrmPuff: not skinny either_  
PartyDude: :P definitely pretty  
 _CrmPuff: -blushes-_  
PartyDude: if you want to feel better I'll let you measure my waistline...you can go buy me some fat pants that fit my shell at Mr Freaky Big  
 _CrmPuff: lol...gotta go fire up the ovens, see you soon_

Michelangelo closed his laptop and grinned into the darkness. Slowly he made his way out of the lair, grabbing a long coat and scarf on his way. Once safely in the tunnels he dressed for the winter cold and set a careful, steady pace over the powdered rooftops. He had made this trip dozens of times in every weather condition imaginable over the last eight months. He couldn't think of anyone else in the world he would do this for. Sneaking around his brothers and getting up before dawn to go for a run in the freezing cold. Talking to Abbey between the short visits they snatched together in secret while she was at work had really allowed him to make a special connection to her.

Sure, she wasn't their first human friend, but she was his. One on one time didn't really happen with Casey and April. Raphael and Casey were the ones that would strike off together on their own to get into trouble, and April spent most of her time with Donatello if she wasn't with the group. None of the others knew about Abbey. He didn't want to share her, just as he never shared her baked delights with them. It would be too hard to explain how he was getting them and why. Part of it was selfish. He liked having a secret special someone. Part of him worried that if she got to know his brothers she might like one of them better and become more distant from him. Lastly, their lives were ridiculously dangerous. She was not a fighter like April and Casey. She was all soft curves and sweet scents.

As he reached the rooftop overlooking the alley behind the bakery, he found himself shivering as much from anticipation as the cold. Thinking of her curves had left a warm tingle low in his belly despite the chill. It was a feeling that was becoming more familiar to him at the thought of her. They had started flirting cautiously while online in recent months. Nothing that crossed the line, stuff that good friends might say to each other to tease or compliment. He tried not to get too excited but it was nearly impossible for him. No one had ever flirted with him before and it made him flutter inside.

Abigail knew almost to the second by now how long it took Mikey to cross town from wherever his lair was to her place of work. She watched the clock, feeling a bit jittery and distracted. Being Valentine's Day weekend, it was going to be insanely busy from the time the shop opened at 10am. By then her mom would be in, baking to fill her specialty orders.

They also had a couple of girls who worked the counter for the regular store sales. She shuddered even as she lovingly arranged a cake into a pink gift box for Michelangelo. She hated working 'front of the house'. She did not like the fast pace and demanding, impatient New York customers. After the Purple Dragons incident her parents had wanted to pull her from her early morning baking shift and hire someone else to do it. She had insisted that she would be alright and wasn't interested in anything other than her craft. She also pointed out that this was a family business, and it should really be a Dunn doing the majority of the baking in a shop called Treats Dunn Right. Her father took a harder line, but her mother softened. Baking was their shared passion and she wanted her daughter to take over the business one day, not alienate her from it. After a few highly-publicized arrests in the Dragons and a dip in the amount of gang activity going on in their area, her father finally digressed.

What she didn't tell them was that she was equally opposed to giving up the few moments she was able to spend with her strange ninja friend. The more she got to know him, the more her heart ached for him. It could not be easy for him and his family. They fought secretly to protect people who would probably hunt them if they knew the mutants existed. Even among his own family he seemed adrift. He told her about his brothers...the perfect son, the gym rat and the genius. It seemed he tried to be whatever his family needed in the moment; a distraction, the comic relief, the compassionate one, a friendly ear. He defined himself over-all as the screw up, and though he had laughed as he said it she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that made her heart break.

She checked the clock again and took out a rack full of heart shaped cakes from the huge oven and set them out to cool so they could be decorated. She felt a twist in her stomach. He should have arrived by now. Maybe she had missed his knock. She opened the back door and looked out into the darkness. "Mikey? You here?" she whispered.

A large, bulky figure thudded down directly in front of her, making her cry out. She slipped backwards, loosing her balance, hands shooting out in front of her to try and grab the door frame. She missed but a huge green hand caught her arm.

"Sorry!"

"Mikey, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She released a long shaky breath and stepped back, pulling him into the kitchen. The warm, sweet-scented air folded around him like a comforting hug. He pulled the door closed behind him to keep the cold night from creeping in.

She watched his entire frame relax as he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the scent of her baking. The coat gave him an imposing presence, making him look huge. The sharp scent of the cold and snow emanated from him as he loosened his scarf so it hung simply from around the back of his neck, the ends reaching almost to his knees. His odd feet were bare and wet, and she wondered how he could tolerate the extreme temperatures. He unzipped his coat, revealing the armored chest. Her heart started thudding against her ribcage. _What is wrong with me?_ she wondered. _It's not like I haven't seen him pretty much naked before._

He caught her staring at him as he unzipped his coat. He felt self-conscious until he realized the look on her face was hungry. For him? The heat in his belly twisted and shot lower. He cocked his head to one side with a grin, one half of his orange mask quirking up. She looked up at his freckled face and blushed profusely. "See something you like?" he teased.

She squeaked in embarrassment but then laughed at herself. She could play that game too. "More and more each time."

His blue eyes widened for a moment in surprise and his light green skin actually blushed across his cheeks. She winked at him and then shooed him into a safe corner while she fetched a giant burning hot tray of chocolate chip cookies from one of the huge ovens to lay out and cool. Abigail heard a groan directly behind her and spun on him. She knew his tricks by now.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded as she pushed against his plastron, his outstretched hand straining out behind her.

"But cookies..." Mikey whined, reluctantly letting her guide him backwards.

"Are burning hot and for the customers," she finished for him. "I can make you cookies next time if you want."

His stomach rumbled in agreement and they both giggled. "Abbey, you're the best." He said it in the most serious voice she had ever heard from him. It made her already pounding heart stutter painfully for a moment. Her hands were still against his chest and she could feel his heart racing beneath the smooth, hard exterior. They were a comforting warmth against the front of his shell and she pressed herself against him cautiously. She looked up to him with her wide, chocolate eyes and he could see her trying to decide where to go from there.

Michelangelo found himself on a terrifying precipice between rejection and acceptance. _Oh man, is this what Donnie feels like with April all the time?_ he thought frantically. He would never tease him again. About April anyways. Much.

He brought a large hand up beside her head and used his thumb to wipe away a streak of flour from her temple gently. His head seemed to lower without him willing it to move, closing the distance to her upturned face. Terrified now, he stopped a breath away from her, letting her decide whether to make contact or not. She licked her lips and slowly pressed them against his mouth. She backed off quickly and his heart momentarily sunk. Then she returned her lips to his, testing another spot, another angle. She tasted like honey lip balm. He kissed her back gently, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the sensation of her soft mouth against him.

He felt her hands slide further up his chest and her fingers dipped behind his plastron as she took hold of it, fingertips brushing the soft sensitive flesh there. He shivered and groaned into her mouth. Excitement at his reaction coursed through Abigail, making her bolder. She pulled on his plastron and crushed the two of them against each other, deepening their kiss passionately. The hand that cupped her head tightened into her blond hair and his other hand came up to firmly grab her ass. The open folds of his coat wrapped around her invitingly. Heat and need radiated off of him, as did the clean earthy smell of his natural scent. She let her hands wander up to the back his neck underneath all the layers. The dry, smooth softness of his skin surprised her.

Michelangelo thought maybe he had died in his last battle and this was heaven. If so, he was completely cool with it. The feel of the plump curve of her ass in his hand, the way her small tongue darted against his, he couldn't even dream this feeling up in his wildest fantasies. The overwhelming feeling of happiness and need constricted against his plastron, both high up where his heart galloped uncontrollably, and low down where his manhood throbbed painfully and begged to be released. He had an image of his entire plastron exploding from the pressure in a giant fireball. He could even smell the smoke.

Smoke! He stopped abruptly and straightened out. One of the industrial sized ovens was puffing slightly, the timer having long gone off.

"Oh my god!" Abbey was off in a flash. As soon as she opened the oven the harsh smell pooled out in a thick wave and invaded the normally delicious air of the kitchen. Mikey opened the door to let it out before a smoke detector went off.

He frowned as she had to toss out racks of cupcakes and start over again. He struggled to catch his breath in the smokey air, wondering if he would faint. Then he wondered if he should pretend to faint and see if she would give him mouth to mouth. He watched her dart around the kitchen as she tried to recover and felt bad that he had just put her behind schedule on one of the busiest weekends of the year.

"I'm sorry, again." He pouted.

"It's ok, don't apologize!" she said breathlessly. "I can catch up. I just didn't hear the timer." She blushed, her body still missing his touch and screaming for more.

"I should get back before Leo wakes up."

"Okay. Here, Mikey." She handed him the little pink box and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ugh, happy Valentine's Day to you too," he said awkwardly, realizing he should have brought her something.

Then he was gone, coat and scarf flying out behind him in the early dawn wind. The sun was just starting to crack the darkness with it's golden rays and he picked up his speed. He didn't even feel the cold. He clutched his gift box carefully and stumbled into the tunnels.

He entered the lair quietly only to find Leonardo making tea in the kitchen. He was still half asleep and didn't even have his mask on yet. Leo gave his brother a questioning look.

"Had the squirrel dream again," he said, trying not to pant. "Figured I could chase it away with some delicious pastries." He held up the pink box.

Leonardo pinched between his eyes and sighed as Mikey retreated to his room. His brothers were so weird.

Michelangelo's hand shook as he opened the box and sat down heavily on his bed. He always waited until his short visits with Abbey were over before he peeked in her gift box to see what she had made for him. Usually he ate on a rooftop but he had cut it too close to dawn. It was easy to loose track of time when the girl you had a crush on was crushing herself all over you. He smiled at the memory and at the small heart shaped red velvet cake she had baked for him. The vanilla icing was topped with colourful sprinkles. He groaned in near-orgasmic bliss as he ate every last crumb and sprinkle.

He licked the icing off his fingers. Damn his girl was good in the kitchen. His girl! She was his girlfriend now right? She had kissed him so they must be girlfriend and turtle-boyfriend. And what a kiss! He tilted his head back and rested it against the cool wall that his bed was against. He closed his eyes and replayed the whole scene in his head again. Immediately his shell felt too tight along his lower extremities. He quirked one eye open to check the clock. He had some time before he had to be in the dojo.

The corner of his mouth turned up mischievously as he leaned back against the wall a little more and drew his knees up, planting his feet on the mattress. He let his hand wander down the front of his plastron. He could feel the warmth of his hand but not much else. The front of his shell was mostly battle-hardened armor. It was not sensitive to slight touches but could feel impressions of heat, cold and impacts. It was ever so slightly pliable, just enough to allow some freedom of movement.

Doors opened and shut in the hall but his groggy brothers didn't bother him and his door was locked. He imagined the warmth coming from Abbey's hands and traveling south of his equator. He took a sharp intake of breath when he fondled his tail and thumbed the sensitive bulge between it and the edge of his lower plastron. The flesh of his cock filled out immediately and almost painfully. "Whoa," he whispered to himself. He had imagined being with Abbey before but having had a taste of the real thing left him over-sensitive.

After a couple of slow exploratory strokes up his shaft he wasn't worried about being late for training. He breathed out evenly and swirled a thumb over the slightly pointed head, anointing himself with his own slickness, pretending it was her tongue. He bit back a loud groan. He knew exactly what her tongue felt like playing against his and his excellent imagination let him guide his hand according. He teased the tip gently, his mind's eye watching Abbey lick and suck. He couldn't take much more and was about to plunge into a deep rhythm.

"Mikey what the hell?" Raphael yelled from the kitchen. "Are you making us breakfast or what?"

His voice jarred Michelangelo so badly that his head thwacked the wall he had been leaning on. "Make your own damned breakfast!" he yelled back. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you dying?"

"No!" He growled in frustration, trying to get back into his groove. He gave some long leisurely strokes to himself as he listened for any more irritations from them. He distantly heard Leo say he had eaten already and breathed a sigh of relief that he had been caught with the box from the bakery. He was throbbing and close to release as he imagined slamming into his girlfriend while pumping his hand furiously between his tented legs. His brothers broke out into loud laughter in the kitchen and he used the opportunity cry out unintelligibly as he was wracked by his intense climax.

Once recovered he swiftly cleaned up any evidence of what had transpired in his room and stealthily made it to the showers without notice. He was on cloud nine all day. He floated through training effortlessly. Then he went with Raphael to check on some of the motion sensors Donnie had installed in the tunnels to make sure they were functioning properly in the cold. Raph bitched and complained the entire time, plumes of smokey air accompanying his words. Michelangelo just ignored him and hummed happily alongside him, his thoughts with Abbey and wondering what their next meeting would bring.

As they got back to the lair Michelangelo was floored for a moment by the smell of fresh-baked cookies. Apparently April had stopped in while they were out and baked for them.

"Hi guys," she beamed. "You're just in time for some fresh peanut butter cookies."

"It was very sweet of you to come spend Valentine's Day here and bake for us," swooned Donnie.

"Of course! You guys are always going out of your way to do things for me. I like being able to return the favor sometimes." Donatello took a couple of cookies off the plate. He drooled a little watching her backside as she turned to offer the plate to Leo.

"All right my favorite!" Raph said enthusiastically, pulling Mikey along to April and taking a handful.

Mikey stood stiffly in front of April. He couldn't eat another girl's cookies. It felt like...cheating. The smell was so good and he knew they would still be warm and a bit squishy. He could feel the blood rushing off away from his head once again and wondered distantly if he was doomed to get a hard on every time he smelled baking desserts. He put his foot down.

"No! I will not be tempted by you and you're deliciously peanut buttery cookies."

Her eyes widened in surprise and the turtle's mouths dropped. "Oh-kayy," April said slowly. He stalked off to his room. "Is he on a diet or something?" she asked.

"Who knows with him?" Donnie said, shaking his head.


	3. WANT

Abigail was doing her best to get Mikey out of her head. She knew she had a crush on him. The last couple of months of flirtatious banter had mostly been in good fun, but there was no denying the spark between them. He had saved her and it seemed a natural side effect. She never expected that he would be like every other hot-blooded teenage boy. She hadn't even thought he would be seriously interested in her. Until their kiss. Yes, she had been feeling confused and vulnerable on Valentine's, but that kiss! No one had ever kissed her like that before. It had awakened a riot in her body. The things she had wanted to do him, might have done if she hadn't burned 100 cupcakes in one foul swoop, scared her.

The speed and velocity with which their feelings had poured forth had been too much for her. She didn't really want all the complexities that having a mutant for a boyfriend would bring. It was crazy of her to even consider it. He was a mutant turtle-human hybrid that fought aliens and gangsters. She was so mundane in comparison, she couldn't see how their lives would ever be compatible.

When a cute boy in her Philosophy class asked her out on a date she pounced at the opportunity. Here was someone she could talk to about school and life, someone who could go to dinner and a movie with her, meet her friends and family. As she waited for him to pick her up she quickly looked over her emails. Her heart skipped a beat when Mikey popped up on her messenger to say hello. She sighed and decided to be honest with him.

PartyDude: hiya Abbey, sorry I haven't been on much the last little while  
 _CrmPuff: hey...been busy I guess?_  
PartyDude: I just wanted to say hi and see if you were ok  
 _CrmPuff: ya I'm fine Mikey...are you?_  
PartyDude: I got hurt pretty bad in my last fight against this tiger guy  
 _CrmPuff: are you going to be ok?_  
PartyDude: ya, I'm up and at 'em again, sort of  
 _CrmPuff: good! I can't chat now though_  
PartyDude: no?  
 _CrmPuff: I'm going on a date...he's actually waiting for me downstairs right now_  
PartyDude: oh  
 _CrmPuff: I'm sorry_  
PartyDude: are we still meeting next Saturday?  
 _CrmPuff: sure, I'll have cookies ready for you_

Then she was offline. If there was anything that felt worse than having a giant tiger mutant stomp him into the ground, this was it. _Why is she on a date with some stupid human boy? Ugh, my brain sounds like Donatello._ He was simultaneously crushed and pissed, wincing at the pressure in his reeling head and breaking heart. He needed to let off some serious steam before he imploded. He raided one of his secret caches of water balloons and chucked it directly into Raphael's face as he was taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Raphael sat open-mouthed and drenched in shock, regarding his soggy lunch. Then the rage boiled to the surface. Michelangelo got a head start and bolted towards the dojo as Raph yelled his name and took chase. "I'm going to make you wish you were back with Tiger Claw!"

Michelangelo bounced off the tree in the dojo, spinning to face off against his raging brother. His sais were unsheathed and he had the look of the devil in his eyes. _This is going to be the best workout ever,_ he thought to himself as he dodged and pulled his nun-chucks.

*****

Michelangelo was wound like a steel coil by the time Saturday rolled around. Abbey seemed to be avoiding him online, and every passing day all he could think was that she was too busy with her new boyfriend to even talk to him. He staked out the rooftop earlier than usual, wanting to catch Abbey as soon as she pulled into the driveway. He startled her as she got out of her car, full of youthful belligerence.

"Look, I don't do complicated. I thought you were my girlfriend and then you go off on a date with someone else. My life is crazy enough as it is," Mikey said in a huff. Abbey watched him with a twist of guilt in her gut. He was really cute when he was angry. "I can't be anything else other than me. I'm a mutant, a ninja, an awesomely heroic crime fighter and the handsomest one of my brothers. I've completely fallen for you and I can't handle you toying with me like some kind of yo-yo."

He was really on a roll but Abigail stopped listening. She closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. He slowly lost steam and settled in her arms. Sighing, he scooped her up against him, her feet dangling just above the snow. He had that earthy smell she loved. No cheap cologne to sting her nostrils like her ill-fated date.

"I'm sorry, Mikey." He set her back in the snow and his cool blue eyes regarded her cautiously. "It was a mistake. I thought it was what I wanted. Or what I should want, what everyone else would expect me to want."

"Someone normal?" he asked, obviously stung.

"Yes," she admitted, "but it was horrible."

Mikey grumbled, starting to feel a bit better. "Ya? How so?"

She smiled and put her arms around his middle. Her face pressed into his coat and her hands rested on either side of his clothed shell. "He was too thin, like hugging a tree or something." She took his hand and led him to the shop where they could get out of the cold. "He was insufferably boring all through dinner. He didn't have one funny or interesting story to share, and it just dragged on. Plus he was rude to our waitress. It was so embarrassing."

Mikey was smiling ever so slightly, enjoying her date from hell. "He had no interest in me or my work. In fact, he doesn't even like cake."

"Where did you find this guy? Who doesn't like cake?" He sniffed the warm, sweet air in the bakery and almost drooled.

She kept hold of his hand and gave it a tug to get him to stand in front of her. "And when he kissed me goodnight the only thing I felt was that there was something wrong with him." Mikey tensed, eyes white and narrowed. "He wasn't you," she finished, pulling his head down to hers with his red scarf.

His kiss seared a direct line from her lips to her groin and she groaned against his mouth. There was the feeling she was simultaneously missing and afraid of. "All I could think about all through this horrid date was seeing you today, and making sure you were okay," she whispered, her chocolate eyes full of worry. "I didn't talk to you all week because I wanted to be sure."

He pulled back and unwound his scarf, letting it drop to the floor. Then his large fingers were shakily pulling down the zipper of her coat, revealing her white chef's scrubs. "Sure about what?"

"That I missed you when we weren't chatting. That it really is you who brightens my day. That the danger you were in was very real and I might have lost you. That all I think about all night is how much I want you."

He felt like he was drowning as he listened her. He had been so upset all week, assuming the worst. Her hand brushed his cheek and he felt the honesty in her words buoy him back to the surface in elation. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this one time." He smiled and peeled her the rest of the way out her coat, letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm all yours, Mikey," she said huskily.

He backed them up until she hit the stainless steel counter, then hoisted her up onto it so they were eye to eye. His own bulky coat was shed a second later and she took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of him. She had seen him like this before the winter of course but that had been months ago and before he had started starring in her fantasies.

Abbey tilted her head and he tentatively initiated a kiss for the first time. Her legs gently wrapped around his waist and slightly ragged shell encouragingly. Heart pounding, he brought his hands up to rest firmly against her back, clutching her tighter when she let her tongue dance against his. Her hands roamed up the firm musculature of his arms and she thrilled in the purely masculine feel of him. He flinched when she squeezed a spot on his shoulder and she broke their kiss in concern. A huge welt of a bruise adorned his left shoulder. She brushed a finger over it gently, making him shiver and his breath hitch.

"Is this from fighting the tiger?"

He chuckled. "No, that one is from Raph." He saw the look on her face and clarified. "I totally had it coming."

"Is this from your brother too?" she asked, gently stroking over a trio of slightly raised and red looking lines marring his plastron.

"Nope, that one's from the tiger. Another scar to add to the collection," he said proudly.

She ducked her head down to kiss it. "Can you feel that?"

"Not really."

"How about here?" she asked as she kissed the slope from his shoulders to his throat.

He made a whining noise and rocked his hips into her pelvis. She smiled against his skin. His hands fumbled with the buttons of her uniform shirt, revealing a black bra that strained to contain her large and perfectly round breasts. "Let me down," she whispered, pushing lightly against Michelango. He slid her off the counter and removed her top, letting it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. His warm, slightly rough hands ran down her sides to the waistband of her pants. He hooked his thumbs into them and pulled them the rest of the way down.

She stood in front of him in nothing but a matching pair of black lace bra and panties. "Abbey, you're even more beautiful than I imagined," he sighed wistfully, taking in her curvacious figure. He struggled to keep his growing erection contained for the moment, running his hands over her smooth white skin.

"You imagine me naked?" she giggled. He nodded his head, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "What else happens in that imagination of yours?" Boldly she undid his belt and let it fall to the floor, disarming him in more ways than one.

He pressed her up against him, hands squeezing her plump ass. He tried to set her back on the counter but his foot tangled up in all their discarded clothing and sent them tumbling. He rolled so she would land on top, his shell catching the latch to the walk-in fridge and popping it open before making a horrible cracking sound against the tile floor. He blushed. "Not that, usually," he said, laughing.

Smirking, she stood up and smoothed herself over. She disappeared behind the fridge door for a moment, then sprung back out playfully. "How about this?" A hand swung out from behind her back and he jumped at the the sound of compressed air being released and cold hitting his face.

He wiped his face off with one large hand, incredulously looking up at her devilish grin and can of whipped cream. "Maybe..." He licked his lips and felt a slow rumble in his chest. He jumped up and tried to wipe his handful of whipped cream all over her but she was ready for his retaliation. She jumped back and sprayed him again, then ran off. "This means war," he warned, ducking into the walk-in and finding two more cans, "and I can duel wield."

He shook both cans at once and she ducked out of her hiding spot behind the tray racks. She shot a stream his way but missed, and he mercilessly doused her underwear clad body as she ran blindly off through the kitchen. She couldn't help the high-pitched shriek of laughter as the cold desert topping hit her bare back and arms as she plowed messily through the door and into the front area behind the counter. She shook her can and turned on him, but it was a mistake. She barely managed to hit his chest and he double-barreled her in the face and boobs.

"Booyakasha!"

She scampered away and he chased her through the darkened front of the shop, scattering tables and chairs in their wake and spraying plumes of whipped cream everywhere. She made a full circuit of the small seating area and ducked in behind the refrigerated display unit by the front counter. She waited, sticky and panting. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. He turned the corner on her and as they fired at each other only air hissed out.

"Out of ammo," Abbey panted.

"A ninja is never out of ammo," he said wickedly, advancing on her. The look in his eye and the sexy smirk on his face made her panties even wetter. She readied herself to surrender to his ravaging, her whole body excited and tingling for his touch. He caught a glimpse of the glass showcase beside him. "Ooh cupcakes!" He slid the glass open and stuffed one into his mouth.

"Mikey!" she hissed.

Ignoring her, he swallowed and stood thoughtfully for a minute, an oddly serious look on his face for a mutant turtle half covered in whipped cream. "You didn't bake those."

"No they're from the guy that does weekdays."

"You are better than him, but this is still pretty good." He pulled out two cake pops and regarded them with a pleased smile.

"Stop eating everything!" she chastened.

Michelangelo pointedly ate both pops at the same time. He grinned evilly, gesturing to her with the sticks. "Make me."

Having Abbey chase him around mostly naked and covered in Cool Whip was possibly the best idea he'd ever had. Her bare feet slid on the tiles as she awkwardly tried to swat him or protect the display. Her cream-covered tits swayed angrily, nipples slightly peeking from the scant lace bra. Her frustration grew every time he dropped a smoke-bomb, popping up wherever he thought it would catch her most off-guard, chowing down a different desert each time. When he found a bowl of strawberries and started darting in on her to top each one with some of the whipped cream on her body, she almost blew a gasket.

He let her catch him and she threw herself onto to him, eyes full of raging lust. The force knocked him backwards onto the floor and her lips crushed into his. Their kiss tasted like strawberries and chocolate cake. He snapped the latch on her bra with one finger and she struggled out of it. Her bare breasts slid easily along his cool plastron, whipped cream squelching up from her cleavage as she pressed against him. The grooves of his shell felt delicious on her nipples as she rubbed her chest against his.

Mikey was breathing hard and had to cut off their kiss, hands sliding smoothly down her back until the rough interruption of the drenched fabric of her panties. Grunting, he tore them off. Abbey gave a small protest until he cupped her boobs together and worked his large warm tongue across them. She moaned loudly and leaned back for him. Unconsciously she ground her hips into small circles against the muscular thigh she was straddling. Her pussy was so soft and slick and hot against him, and he started to feel his control slipping as he clenched his teeth together and groaned.

She ground down even harder at his reaction, making herself hum with pleasure. She was close to the first orgasm she had ever shared with anyone and she hadn't even had sex yet. She wasn't a virgin, but had only been with one guy. It had been a while ago and it hadn't been a good experience for her.

He could tell she was close to release but couldn't help but tease her a little more. He laid her back in the chaotic mess of the floor, groping blindly for his bowl of berries and incidentally discovering a bottle of chocolate sauce. "Mikey..." she murmured desperately, making him smile. He drizzled the chocolate on her stomach just below her belly button and down over the outside of her bare pussy. She shook slightly with anticipation and bit her lower lip as he gently swirled a strawberry through the liquid chocolate and ate it. She bucked her hips up towards him as he kissed the inside of her thigh. The next strawberry he used to play with her slick petals and she gasped at the sudden chill.

Impatiently she whined as he pulled it away and ate it. He could feel the need thrumming through her body as it coursed through his. His cock throbbed and begged to be freed from it's confine, and at that point he didn't care or feel the need to hide. When his large hot tongue finally licked her clit roughly she practically screamed out in relief. That odd mouth felt like heaven against her cunt. She clasped his head and bucked her hips, shuddering violently as she came.

When she was able to see anything other than stars again she looked down at Mikey's face. His big, beautiful blue eyes were watching her as he lapped up the last remnants of chocolate from her tummy. The sight shot another jolt of pleasure down her core. In her fervor she had removed his bandana and looked at him without his mask on for the first time.

"You are amazing, Mikey." She smiled and let the back of her head rest against the tile again, stretching leisurely. "Come up here. I need to kiss you."

He complied slowly by kissing his way up her entire body, reigniting the fire within her. He hovered completely over her and brought his head down for her burning kiss. He had taken on a more primal and musky scent with his arousal and it excited her. He nuzzled his face next to her ear, his whisper husky and full of need. "I bet you feel as awesome as you taste."

She groaned and coaxed him down more, needing to feel him press against her. He rested his weight carefully on his elbows, thankful for the bulky padding he wore. She let him push down between her legs until something gave her pause. A very large, hot something that rested against her lower abdomen.

Her eyes widened. "Holy shit, Mikey!"

"I know right? Those lame human boys got nuthin' on me." He rubbed against her playfully, his eyes bright with desire.

She sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the hard floor and arching her chest up into him a little more. She trusted him. His tongue lapped at her throat lazily as he slid his hands down her body until they rested on her hips. Michelangelo's heart thudded all over his chest with excitement. His blood roared hot in his head as he positioned them so his cock brushed the soft slick folds of a woman for the first time.

"Slowly," she whispered.

He struggled for a moment to find his inner zen master. With a gentle roll of his hips he felt the hot pressure of her wrap around his tip. She hissed and her fingertips dug into the muscles of his neck. He withdrew a bit and pushed back in a little at a time, each painfully slow thrust back into her vagina slightly deeper than the last. His fingers dug into her pale flesh as his breath shuddered against her throat. He didn't know that anything could feel so good and so torturous at the same time, but he had to be careful. Abbey had winced at one point and adjusted the angle of her hips to accommodate him.

She had almost told him to stop, that it just wasn't going to fit, but when she shifted up towards him the discomfort had all but disappeared. She could see him straining to be gentle through the blissful expression on his green face and her heart swelled. She took deep slow breaths and relaxed as he finally sheathed himself within her and stopped with a grunt of effort.

She shifted around him experimentally, letting a soft moan fall from her lips as she realized his size and girth would hit every spot she wanted within her at once. Just as she was going to plead with him to start moving again he gave a short, hard thrust and a low growl. She cried out in surprise and pleasure and it was all the coaxing he needed. With a deep thrumming sound in his chest he pumped his huge cock into her with an easy rhythm. She felt like liquid silk around his erection, hot and tight and beautiful. Her lust fogged eyes met his for a moment and he could see her total surrender to him. He read each move and gasp and nonsense whisper to anticipate what she needed.

Abbey thought that he must be able to read her mind. He would pull back into tight shallow strokes and then plunge back into a fast and hard rhythm that drove her wild and close to the brink repeatedly. The tension in her muscles built up inexorably. Each thrust sent a burst of pleasure through her core that tingled outward to every extremity. He shifted her hips up just a little more and his lower plastron rubbed against her clit mercilessly with every thrust. "Oh god yes," she cried out. The tingling became an intense heat that coiled in her body and curled her toes.

Mikey picked up a frantic pace, his breathing heavy and ragged, eyes squeezed shut. He was getting close, his body and mind a frenzy of bliss, passion and raw need. Her hands scrabbled against his shell, looking for purchase to anchor herself to him. She had started sliding on the floor in his enthusiasm. He shot a hand out to hold her shoulder and keep her in place, driving himself even deeper into her, his other hand still vice-like on her hip. He could barely hear his own cries of pleasure over her loud moans and the slap of their bodies coming together. Suddenly she took a deep breath and went quiet beneath him, her body shuddering and her walls clamping in impossibly tight. He shouted as he came, her contracting muscles milking him of his hot seed.

They parted, panting, and sat together on the messy floor behind the front counter. Mikey reached over and grabbed one last piece of cheesecake. He had satisfied both of his appetites at once tonight and was feeling downright decadent. Abbey didn't have the energy to scold him and even took a bite of cake when he offered to share. She was feeling rather satisfied herself, even though she realized with growing horror that she was going to have to take a sink shower and try and make herself and the bakery presentable.

"Please don't change your mind about being my girlfriend again, 'cause this was the best day of my life. I want to have more days like this."

She smiled and rubbed his sticky thigh. "Me too. Your ninja training wouldn't have happened to include cleaning up enormous messes in record time would it?"

" _Mine_ did," he said, winking. He stood and surveyed the damage. "Whoa, we must have violated every health code ever."


	4. EPILOGUE

"Mikey!" Leo yelled in disgust. "Why does your gear smell so gross? Did you roll around in sour milk or something?"

It was Leo's week to do 'laundry,' and his face was scrunched in horror as he scrubbed out his brother's knee pads in the large basin.

"Whipped cream, not milk," Mikey laughed.

"You rolled around in whipped cream?" he asked incredulously.

"Seemed like the thing to do at the time," Mikey replied with a shrug.

Leonardo face-palmed in irritation and went back to washing out the sour smell, muttering under his breath. Michelangelo wandered off and ran into Raphael who looked like he was well on his way to working himself up into a lather. "Mikey," he growled under his breath. "I told you to stay out of my room. Give me back my magazine and I'll let you live."

"What magazine?"

"You know which!" He sighed and pinched between his eyes in frustration. "The one with the girls."

"The naked girls?" he asked too loudly.

Raph looked around guiltily and covered his loudmouth brother's mouth. "Yes that one!" he hissed.

"What would I need that for? Go ask Donnie, he's always the one doing _research_."

Raphael sighed. His brother was so innocent. "You're right, what would ya need that for? I'll go ask Don."

He stalked off quickly and Mikey shook his head. "Poor bros. The real thing is so much better." Shrugging, he crept into Raphael's room to steal comics while he was busy pounding on Donnie.


End file.
